


Трандуил в плену у орков

by maleficio



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficio/pseuds/maleficio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед Битвой пяти воинств король эльфов Трандуил по собственной вине попадается в лапы к оркам. Чтобы получить шанс выжить и вернуться к своим, он делает главарю орков Азогу Осквернителю неожиданное предложение...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трандуил в плену у орков

Известие о гибели дракона в считанные часы облетело все окрестные земли. Казалось, даже птахи чирикают о том, что Смауг мертв, и его сокровище ждет своего нового владельца.  
  
Трандуил, король Лихолесья, величественно обозревал армию эльфов, готовящуюся к походу. Солнечные блики горели на тонких зубцах его короны, сияли кольца на пальцах. Он был похож на древнюю статую – холодную, свысока взирающую на мельтешащих перед ним рядовых эльфов. Но в душе Трандуила трясло от раздражения и ярости.  
Как долго они могут копаться? Выступать нужно немедля, но некоторые еще укладывают походные вещмешки. А ведь в этот самый момент, возможно, грубые толстые пальцы гномов перебирают его ожерелья и подвески, украшения, которые украли сначала их предки, а потом присвоил Смауг. Ну уж нет! Теперь Трандуил был полон решимости вернуть свое. И жалкая кучка воров и взломщиков не сможет ему противостоять!  
– Леголас, сын мой! – громко позвал король.  
– Да, отец, – Леголас как раз помогал юной эльфийке укладывать стрелы в колчан, и явно был недоволен окриком отца.  
– Ты возьмешь командование отрядом на себя. Проследи, чтобы они быстрее уложили свои пожитки и двинулись, наконец, к Одинокой горе. Там нас будет ждать битва с гномами – думаю, короткая битва.  
– Может быть, нам удастся с ними договориться миром? – Трандуил нахмурился, и Леголас поспешно исправился: – Я имею в виду, что, скорее всего, они попадают на колени и сами предложат нам сокровища, как только увидят наше войско.  
– Хм, может быть. Но я бы на это не рассчитывал. Более упрямых ослов, чем гномы, этот свет еще не видывал.  
– А что будешь делать ты, отец?  
– Поеду вперед, на разведку. Нужно узнать, не позарился ли еще кто-нибудь на золото Смауга.  
– Но отец, это опасно! Мы можем послать разведчиков...  
– Вон тех, которые спорят, брать стрелы с зеленым оперением или с серебристым? Я не могу больше ждать! Где мой лось?  
– Это олень, папа...  
Не слушая более Леголаса, Трандуил одним ловким движением вспрыгнул на могучее животное с развесистыми рогами. Эльфийские воины склонились перед ним, когда он медленно и величественно проезжал мимо.  
  
Оказавшись в глубине леса, Трандуил позволил оленю скакать во весь опор. Комья грязи летели из-под копыт, дрожали ветви деревьев, раздвинутые широкими рогами. Удивленный паук поднялся выше по кроне дуба, провожая взглядом «этого чокнутого эльфа», который разорвал так любовно сплетенную паутинку.  
  
Крылья ворона били по воздуху, издавая мерзкий скрежещущий звук, будто хлопали друг о друга стальные пластины. Птица описала круг над отрядом орков и опустилась на плечо Азога Осквернителя. Тот тихо зарычал, но остановил варга и прислушался к клекоту ворона.  
– Король эльфов скачет через лес, как ненормальный, – сообщил он своим прихвостням, выслушав птицу. – Видать, жадность совсем затмила ему разум.  
– И что будем делать? – спросил один из орков.  
Азог ощерился:  
– Устроим ему ловушку.  
  
Трандуил был уже на северной опушке леса, когда с деревьев на него упала тяжелая сеть. Олень встал на дыбы, но от этого рога еще больше запутались в черных веревках.  
Эльф выхватил меч и принялся рубить сеть. Сияющая сталь легко рассекла темное волокно, но за первой сетью последовала вторая и третья. Трандуил оказался опутан веревками. Когда он уже не смог размахнуться мечом, на него кинулись орки. Они облепили кокон, в котором оказался эльф. Он сумел достать некоторых своим кинжалом, но силы были неравны. Тогда Трандуил бросился в сторону, давая шанс выпутаться оленю. Тот, словно почуяв замысел хозяина подлез под сети и рванулся в лес, унося немалую часть веревок на своих роскошных рогах. Орки не преследовали его – их цель была достигнута. Трандуил, спеленутый в сетях, будто в коконе паука, уже не мог сопротивляться.  
Его схватили, взгромоздили на спину варга и отправили в Гундабад, оркскую крепость, где готовился к войне Азог Осквернитель.  
  
Не смотря на свое положение, Трандуил попытался сбежать по дороге. Окончилось это тем, что орки, мерзко ругаясь на своем языке, залили ему в глотку мерзкое варево, которое обожгло язык, и от которого в голове стало мутиться. Остаток дороги эльф провел притороченным к варгу крепкими ремнями. Орки не останавливались даже когда его рвало, и король был вынужден весь путь чувствовать вонь шкуры варга и собственной блевотины. Видеть же он мог лишь усердно бегущие по темной земле лапы да жуткие видения, всплывающие из собственной памяти.  
  
В залах Гундабада обычно царил холод, но покои Азога всегда были жарко натоплены. Вот и сейчас в огромном очаге горело несколько бревен. Сам главарь орков Севера сидел на грубом троне, украшенном черепами. Железный коготь, вживленный в культю левой руки, постукивал о каменный подлокотник трона.  
Трандуила ввели в зал четверо орков. Его мутило, и все тело затекло от столь долгой скачки в неудобной позе, но король эльфов все же принял самое высокомерное свое выражение и вступил в покои Азога, как повелитель, не как пленник.  
– О, здравствуй, голубоглазый! – усмехнулся орк. – Рад видеть тебя.  
Прихвостни Азога, мелкие жалкие твари, подобострастно заржали. Трандуил покровительственно кивнул.  
– Благодарю за гостеприимство, повелитель Гундабада.  
Орки заржали еще пуще. Азог встал. Он был гораздо выше любого из своих подчиненных – он был орком старой, сильной породы. Его белую кожу пересекали глубокие борозды шрамов, следы бесчисленных битв.  
– Хех, не стоит благодарности, эльф. Тебя ждет вкусный ужин, – один из мелких орков с гнусной улыбкой показал Трандуилу баклагу с ядом, которым его опаивали по дороге, – жаркие развлечения, – другой орк достал из очага раскаленные щипцы и многозначительно щелкнул ими, – и, возможно, весьма запоминающаяся ночь, – Азог похлопал по висящему на поясе железному черепу, прикрывающему его пах, – если доживешь.  
Трандуил с холодной полу-улыбкой взирал на все жуткие предметы, что показывали ему орки. Он давно не боялся смерти, а боль, телесная боль – не вечна, значит, и внимания она не стоит. Его лишь терзал стыд за то, что он так глупо попался. Не приведи Эру, еще сложит какой-нибудь ушлый менестрель песню про короля Трандуила, который так хотел добраться поскорее до своих сережек, что не заметил армию орков.  
– Это все очень заманчиво, – медленно проговорил эльф, умудряясь смотреть на Азога свысока, – но, боюсь, мое тело не выдержит всей этой программы.  
– А я-то думал, что эльфы Лихолесья выносливы.  
Трандуил хитро сщурился:  
– ...поэтому, может быть, начнем с конца?  
Ржание орков оборвалось, но ухмылка Азога стала еще шире.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, голубоглазый?  
Эльф шагнул к нему. Орки, стоявшие по обоим сторонам от него, попытались его остановить, но Азог коротко рыкнул на черном наречии, и они отошли. Трандуил приблизился к каменному трону. Главарь орков был выше его, поэтому эльф не стал смотреть в его глаза. Он лишь шлепнул по черепу, висевшему между ног Азога и прошептал:  
– Мне всегда было интересно, есть ли там что-нибудь, что нужно так прикрывать, или это просто украшение...  
Рядовые орки не могли слышать его слов. Они заговорили, забалакали на своем грубом языке. Азог, не обращая на них внимания, прижал к подбородку Трандуила свой железный коготь и заставил того все-таки поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. Взгляд эльфа был открытым и безмятежным, на губах играла почти незаметная улыбка.  
– Я всегда знал, что эльфы Лихолесья – извращенные ублюдки, – процедил Азог. – В этом они уступают разве что гномам из колена Дьюринова.  
– Не смей сравнивать нас с какими-то гномами!  
Азог издал скрежещущий смешок и на оркском наречии приказал своим подчиненным убираться. В зале остались только они двое да ворон, примостившийся на верхушке оркского тотема рядом с троном.  
– Ну что ж, голубоглазый, начнем. Только не вздумай напасть на меня. Ты слишком слаб после яда, и не сможешь мне противостоять. А я не хотел бы тебя убивать прежде, чем смогу позабавиться с тобой...  
Трандуил кивнул. Он понимал, что сейчас он – не противник Азогу. И даже если бы ему удалось убить Осквернителя, коридоры Гундабада полны мелкими орками. Он не смог бы сбежать.  
– ...тем более, что скоро нам выступать. Грядет великая битва, эльф, и вороны еще долго будут пировать телами твоих сородичей.  
Значит, орки тоже собрались выступить к Одинокой?! Усилием воли Трандуил сохранил спокойное выражение лица. Нет, он не имеет права тут умереть. Ради своих людей, он должен выбраться и повести эльфов в бой, если им суждено драться.  
– Не только вороны, – тихо сказал он. – Вы, орки, ведь тоже любите человеческое и эльфийское мясо?  
Азог загоготал:  
– Мы даже гномское едим. Но да, в этом плане эльфы лучше всего. Можешь гордиться, голубоглазый.  
Трандуил даже не моргнул.  
– Значит, ты пробовал эльфов на вкус. А в этом смысле... – его пальцы снова коснулись металлического черепа над пахом Азога.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся орк, – в этом смысле я эльфа еще не имел.  
Трандуил безмятежно улыбнулся:  
– Всегда лестно быть первым.  
Он поднял руки и погладил белую кожу на плечах орка. Она была толстой и грубой, а шрамы тут походили на рытвины. Азог сузил глаза. Он молча смотрел, как пальцы эльфа движутся от плеч к груди. Трандуил задумался, нравится ли орку, что он делает, и как раз тогда Азог взялся за пряжки и отстегнул нагрудник, открыв бледные соски и живот, чуть менее испещренный шрамами, чем остальное тело.  
– Давай, старайся, голубоглазый. Если мне понравится, то так и быть – убью тебя не больно.  
Трандуил не удостоил его ответом. Он провел ладонями по животу орка и, склонившись к нему, лизнул сосок. Провел кончиком языка вдоль одного из шрамов, снова вернулся к соску, который стал ощутимо тверже. Все-таки, орку нравилось...  
Эльф, играя, скользил языком от одного шрама к другому, опускаясь все ниже. Проложив влажную дорожку по животу, он уперся подбородком в кожаный пояс. Провел губами по полоске чувствительной кожи над поясом и опустился ниже, облизывая металлический череп.  
Азог порывисто выдохнул, схватился правой рукой за длинные светлые волосы эльфа и силой заставил того встать. Он грубо подтянул эльфа к своему лицу и впился в его губы. Трандуил почувствовал привкус крови, когда острые зубы поранили его губы и язык. Но он, ничуть не смущаясь, ответил на поцелуй, еще больше поранившись о клыки орка. По его подбородку потекла кровь. Азог, наконец, оторвался от его губ и слизнул алые капли.  
– Вот это мне нравится, эльф, очень нравится. Пожалуй, ты самый вкусный из всех, кого я пробовал. – Орк облизнулся. – Ты такой сладенький, что мне хочется съесть тебя заживо.  
– Мы еще не перешли к основному блюду, а ты уже говоришь о сладеньком?  
Трандуил расстегнул эльфийскую застежку с бериллом и зеленоватый плащ упал на каменный пол. Еще одно движение – и к плащу присоединился нагрудник, так изящно выкованный, и такой легкий, по сравнению с нагрудником Азога. С тканью вышитой туники орк справился сам – он просто схватился за ворот и разорвал его до пояса, обнажив грудь эльфа. Грубая лапа прошлась по нежной коже, когтистые пальцы схватились за сосок, выворачивая его. Трандуил еле слышно вскрикнул.  
– Обычно мы делаем это не так резко, – пробормотал он.  
– Нежности захотелось, голубоглазый? Будет тебе нежность!  
Азог ткнул его железным когтем в бок, а потом склонился и провел длинным языком от одного соска к другому. Он лизал тело эльфа грубыми, жесткими движениями. Это было на удивление приятно. Эльф подался вперед, ближе к орку и позволил себе издать сдавленный стон. Азог поднял взгляд:  
– Что, нравится, голубоглазый?  
– Да, – спокойно ответил Трандуил.  
Орк, похоже, немного удивился. Он продолжал смотреть на эльфа, и тот тихо сказал:  
– У тебя тоже голубые глаза, ты знаешь?  
Это удивило Азога еще больше. Он встал и огрызнулся:  
– Какая разница? Мы, орки, живем чтобы убивать. Нет никакой разницы, какого цвета наши глаза.  
– Раньше, на заре мира, орки были эльфами, – прошептал Трандуил, зная, что Азог внимательно слушает, несмотря на презрительное выражение на морде. – Моргот, великий враг, заставил их мучаться и страдать, пока они не забыли о том, кем являются, пока не потеряли свою суть.  
– Какая разница?  
– Ты тоже когда-то был эльфом. Поэтому твое тело знает, как доставить удовольствие другому эльфу. А я... я знаю, как сделать приятно тебе.  
Азог молчал. Трандуил решительно расстегнул его пояс и позволил ему упасть на пол между ними. Сразу стало видно, что череп был не только декоративным элементом. За ним скрывался весьма достойный орган, который теперь ясно показывал, что тело орка ждет удовольствия.  
Трандуил опустился на колени. Он мысленно передернулся от перспективы прикоснуться к члену орка, но заставил себя лизнуть его от корня к головке. Как ни странно, это оказалось не противным. Трандуил расслабился, еще пару раз провел языком по стволу, а потом взял в рот головку.  
Орк неожиданно подался назад. Эльфу пришлось выпустить его член изо рта, и он с вежливым недоумением взглянул на Азога.  
– Ты вот так вот... – пробормотал орк, – ... вот так вот просто возьмешь и сделаешь это? Для тебя это так просто?  
Трандуил улыбнулся, как улыбался на эльфийских балах, выслушивая очередной бред придворных:  
– Да, конечно. – Он добавил в улыбку жесткости. – После того, как умерла моя любовь, мне это стало очень просто. А может быть, мне стало по большому счету все равно.  
– Твоя любовь?  
– Моя жена, мать моего сына. Ее убили твои сородичи, даже тела ее я не нашел.  
Азог молчал и стоял недвижно. Воспользовавшись этим, Трандуил вновь приник к его органу. Горячие губы эльфа скользили по бледной плоти, которая все больше наливалась кровью. Орк больше не заговаривал с ним, его чувства выдавало только прерывистое дыхание и тихие стоны. Трандуил оперся руками о мощные бедра Азога и взял его член до упора. От недостатка воздуха у него потемнело в глазах. Едва не теряя сознание, эльф откинул голову, чтобы позволить орку войти в его глотку еще немного глубже. И тогда Азог издал громогласный рык, прокатившийся по всему залу, а горло Трандуила ошпарило жаркое семя.  
Эльф осторожно отодвинулся назад, выпуская член изо рта. Он чувствовал сильную слабость и в то же время – приятную истому и жар в своем собственном органе. Играть с этим орком оказалось вовсе не так противно, как он ожидал. Пожалуй, это ему даже нравилось.  
– Возможно, ты прав, – хрипло сказал Азог. – Может, я и правда когда-то был эльфом и поимел немало эльфийских шлюх вроде тебя. Потому что твои уловки действуют, чего тут скрывать.  
Трандуил усмехнулся:  
– А обычно кого ты имеешь? Тощие задницы своих орков? Извини, но их порода давно выродилась. Ты только посмотри на них – мелкие жалкие существа. Или ты предпочитаешь варгов?  
Азог глухо зарычал:  
– Хочешь сказать, что твоя задница не тощая?  
Он поддел пояс Трандуила железным когтем и заставил эльфа встать, а правой рукой стал тискать его ягодицы. Грубость его кожи чувствовалась даже сквозь ткань штанов. Трандуил надменно вскинул подбородок, упрямо глядя в глаза орку, которые действительно были голубыми, как небо, отражающееся во льду.  
– Знаешь, как меня называют? – прошипел орк. – Азог Осквернитель. И я собираюсь осквернить каждую полость твоего тела, эльф.  
Он схватился за ремень Трандуила, но тот остановил его:  
– Не здесь.  
– Что?!  
– Не здесь, тут слишком душно. Еще чуть-чуть, и я потеряю сознание. Дай мне вдохнуть воздуха.  
Азог изучающе воззрился на Трандуила. Тот действительно чувствовал себя не лучшим образом и знал, что это отражалось на его лице.  
– Сомневаюсь, что тебе понравится иметь бесчувственное тело, – добавил эльф.  
Орк схватил его за волосы и потащил прочь из зала.  
  
Так они и проследовали по коридорам Гундабада – Азог в одних сапогах, тянущий за длинные золотистые волосы полуголого короля эльфов. Мелкие орки встречались на их пути, но Азогу стоило лишь рыкнуть, и они убегали, визгливо голося на своем наречии.  
Врата Гундабада были вырублены в черном камне горы, и от них брал свое начало каменистый путь, истоптанный ногами бесчисленных орков и гоблинов. По краям дороги возвышались обломки скал, будто каменные клыки.  
За один из таких «клыков» и отвел Азог своего пленника. Северный ветер обдавал леденящим холодом обнаженную кожу, но эльф с наслаждением вдыхал свежий воздух. После спертого духа подземелий Гундабада здесь было на удивление приятно. А холод рассеял тяжкий туман в голове.  
– Ну что, надышался?  
Трандуил почувствовал, как к нему прижимается тело Азога. Оно было жарким, как недра Ородруина. Изо рта орка вырывались облачка пара.  
– Да я б еще пару столетий тут стоял бы и дышал, – усмехнулся эльф.  
Азог зарычал и грубо опрокинул Трандуила на плоский черный камень у подножия «клыка». Он содрал с пленника остатки одежды, оставив несколько алых царапин на боках и бедрах. Эльф не сопротивлялся. Он раскинулся на камне, давая орку возможность рассмотреть себя, насладиться видом белого изящного тела на угольно-черном камне.  
Дыхание Азога участилось. Воздух со свистом проходил сквозь оскаленные зубы.  
– Да ты красавчик, эльф, – орк провел по белой коже своим железным когтем. – И даже теперь умудряешься глядеть на меня свысока своими мерзкими голубыми глазьями, – его передернуло от с трудом сдерживаемой ярости. – Как же мне хочется схватить это твое прекрасное тело и драть его, пока от него не останутся гадкие вонючие клочья...  
Он склонился над эльфом, обдавая его горячим дыханием и сверля ненавидящим взглядом:  
– Вы презираете нас, думаете, что вы лучше нас, но на самом деле, эльф, если хорошенько покопаться у вас внутри – там только кровь и дерьмо. Кровь и дерьмо, как у самого распоследнего гоблина.  
Губы Трандуила искривились в снисходительной улыбке:  
– Я знаю, орк. Думаешь, для нас годы и сражения проходят бесследно?  
Он провел рукой по лицу, снимая волшебство, как вуаль. Из-под благородных черт проступили следы ран и ожогов, становясь все ярче и заметнее. Вязь старых шрамов проступила на плечах, боках и бедрах. На прекрасном лице часть плоти была оплавлена магическим пламенем, так, что виднелась кость.  
Азог, окаменев, смотрел на преображение Трандуила.  
– Ну что, – спросил эльфийский король, – уже не хочешь меня?  
Взгляд орка переместился от обезображенного лица Трандуила вниз по груди, испещренной шрамами, почти такими же глубокими, как и его собственные, по животу, и ниже... Там-то все было в порядке. Какие бы травмы не получил когда-то эльф, это не повлияло на его возможность чувствовать возбуждение.  
Орк упал на распростертое белое тело, провел рукой по твердому члену и прошептал в ухо Трандуилу:  
– Ты уверен, что ты не орк?  
Тот расхохотался и приподнял бедра, подставляя свою плоть под грубые ласки Азога.  
– Твое тело изуродовано, а в извращенности ты превосходишь властителя Дол Гулдура. Если, как ты говоришь, орки – это изменившиеся эльфы, может, ты сам уже давно стал меняться? Становиться одним из нас?  
– Нет, – отозвался Трандуил, возвращая на место чары, снова принимая облик прекрасного эльфийского государя. – Вы, приспешники тьмы, только этого-то и хотите – чтоб весь мир состоял из дерьма и крови. Уничтожить или исказить все, что лучше вас, заставить всех живых существ захлебнуться болью, что терзает вас. А я – я люблю красивые вещи.  
Азог схватил его за горло, с наслаждением погрузив когти в плоть:  
– Что-то ты разболтался, голубоглазый. Побереги дыхание – скоро я заставлю тебя кричать.  
Ткнув эльфа железным когтем, он заставил его лечь на бок, а сам прижался к нему сзади. Потерся членом о ягодицы, еще больше возбуждаясь от каждого движения. Сердце Трандуила колотилось, как бешеное. Он испытывал странную смесь желания, ненависти и страха.  
Азог, наконец, отпустил горло эльфа и переместил руку на его бедро. Крепко держа его, орк ткнулся членом между ягодиц. Трандуил стиснул зубы. Он опустил руки к собственному органу и стал ласкать себя, надеясь, что наслаждение заглушит боль.  
Орк входил медленно. Это ощущение было почти приятным. Трандуил сжал свою плоть, чувствуя, как внутри него нарастает прилив наслаждения. И в этот момент Азог грубо вбил себя в эльфа. Тот дернулся, едва сдержав крик. Из-под когтей орочьей руки, придерживавшей бедро Трандуила, потекла кровь.  
– Ну как это тебе, эльф, нравится? Ори, не стесняйся! – прошипел Азог, быстро и резко двигаясь внутри эльфа.  
Трандуил выгнулся. Он был спокоен. Вскрикнуть он мог только в первый момент, когда боль была неожиданной. Теперь же он с каждым мгновением привыкал к ней. А привыкнув – выбросил ее из головы, сосредоточившись на ощущениях между ног. Его пальцы умело скользили по стволу, и скоро Трандуил позволил себе застонать... от удовольствия.  
– Мерзкий... развратный... эльф... – пробормотал Азог.  
Он уже не мог управлять собой. Его тело двигалось само по себе, а через мгновение его сковала судорога удовольствия.  
Эльф, почувствовав, что орк изливается, удвоил усилия и почти сразу довел себя до разрядки. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Азог отползает от него, как раненый боец с поля боя.  
– Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, – Трандуил встал и смерил орка привычным надменным взглядом. – Лично я остался доволен. Это было... забавно. В конце концов, за столько столетий грех было бы ни разу не попробовать с орком.  
Азог что-то пробормотал. Он услышал цоканье копыт по камням и попытался встать, но после столь бурного соития ноги не держали его.  
Трандуил коротко свистнул – и из-за скал появился олень с огромными рогами.  
– Здравствуй, друг, – улыбнулся ему эльфийский король.  
Даже сейчас – замерзший, покрытый потеками крови и семени, он выглядел величественно. Он подхватил изодранную одежду и легко вспрыгнул на спину оленя. Азог зарычал и бросился к пленнику, но его встретил мощный удар рогами. Он упал прямо под ноги животному. Трандуил посмотрел на него сверху и процедил:  
– Вот тебе совет напоследок. Не думай послать свою армию к Одинокой. Ты умрешь и погубишь всех своих воинов. Сидите тут, под Гундабадом, и сидите тихо.  
Он хлопнул оленя по шее и тот одним скачком скрылся за скалами.  
Азог приподнялся на локте и прошептал вслед эльфу:  
– Как будто бы мой хозяин будет спрашивать, хотим ли мы сидеть тихо или сдохнуть на поле боя.  
  
Через несколько дней Трандуил, король эльфов, стоял у Одинокой горы, окруженный своим войском. На нем была легкая изящная корона и искусно выкованные доспехи. Его лицо, замаскированное чарами, выглядело прекрасным и бесстрастным.  
– Государь! Неужели ты будешь просто стоять и смотреть как гномы Железных холмов гибнут под палицами орков? Неужели ты так ненавидишь гномов, что не дашь приказ своим воинам...  
Трандуил разглядывал орочью орду, которая черным потоком неслась на собравшиеся у Одинокой армии гномов, людей и эльфов. Его зоркие глаза сумели разглядеть на вершине одной из скал белого орка. Король усмехнулся.  
– Что ж, пусть будет так. В атаку, эльфы!  
Его бойцы рванулись вперед. А Трандуил неторопливо обнажил свой меч и прошептал:  
– Время поиметь орков...


End file.
